A sensor is known to detect a particle size distribution and an emission amount of PM contained in exhaust gas discharged from an internal combustion engine. For example, there has been proposed a sensor in which filters having different porosities are arranged in descending order of the porosity from an upstream side of a flow direction of the exhaust gas so as to section a chamber, and which detects a particle size distribution and a PM emission amount based on electromotive force generated by a solid electrolyte layer while burning PM in each particle size, which is collected in the chamber (for example, see Patent Document 1).